Henna
by bxblover
Summary: Kurt shows something private to Blaine, and the secret promptly drives his boyfriend crazy. Takes place after Sexy. Klaine. One-shot. Rated for suggestive thoughts.


Title: Henna

Started: 3/22/11 4:00 a.m.

Finished: 4/3/11 4:15 p.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

**A/N: This takes place sometime after the episode Sexy, but Original Song doesn't really happen in the context of this story, because the boys are already a couple here.**

The change in Kurt was evident the moment he stepped into Warbler practice. There was a little extra swagger in his steps as he strolled to the couch and a mischievous sparkle lit his eyes. Blaine observed the display with some amusement. He leaned over to his boyfriend. "What has you so smug today Kurt?"

Kurt smiled innocently. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

He shook his head and smiled back. "Uh-uh; you've got something on your mind, what is it?"

The younger Warbler shushed him, but his eyes were twinkling. Before Blaine could continue his little interrogation Wes's gavel banged soundly.

"Alright gentleman, I now call this meeting to order. Given our recent success with a foray into 'sexy,' perhaps we…"

As the meeting went on Blaine couldn't help noticing that the big grin on Kurt's beautiful face and the triumphant air he was putting on didn't dissipate one bit. He seemed particularly proud of himself and whatever was lurking in that precious head of his. The soloist was positively dying of curiosity.

When Wes banged the gavel to signify the closing of the meeting Kurt stood and immediately approached Blaine. His eyes shifted to the sea of Warblers leaving the room, then back to the older classman, his face alight with exhilaration. "Okay, this is news that isn't really _big_ news, but I'm super excited and I've got to tell someone, so can I tell you? Promise not to tell anyone else?"

Blaine nodded quickly, trying to keep up with the rapid speech. "Of course."

Kurt clapped excitedly and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him out of the room. Before he could ask where they were going, or even address the jump in his pulse as Kurt held his hand, the countertenor had pulled them into the closest bathroom.

The older boy's puzzled state only increased when Kurt quickly checked under all the stalls and proceeded to lock the door. Then he whirled around and grinned again, tossing his messenger bag on a nearby hook.

"Okay, so what's the news?"

"I'm working on it," the brunette murmured breathlessly, his hands pulling frantically at his belt buckle and undoing the zipper on his slacks.

Blaine threw up his hands in panic. "Whoa, whoa Kurt—"

"Shh!" He hissed before turning to the side. He used his left hand to hold up his dress shirt and blazer. Already Blaine could see strange reddish marks behind the black band of boxer briefs. Then Kurt used his thumb to tug his slacks and underwear down from his right hip. Despite the slight visibility of his upper butt, and a rather provocative arch in his hip, he managed to remain decent. Then Blaine saw it. The intricate weavings and curling of ruddy red ink against pale, pale flesh.

"It's henna! It's a henna tattoo! What do you think?"

"Uh…," Blaine stammered as he stared awestruck at the design on Kurt's hip. "Whatever happened to 'why would you get that tattoo there'?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "The 'there' I was referring to was a location far more private in nature. This is still in a relatively decent place, but nobody has to know about it unless I tell them. And besides, henna's temporary; it only lasts for two weeks. So come on, you still haven't told me what you think!"

Blaine blinked at the seemingly mercurial change of opinion and took a moment to really study the tattoo. The design was elaborate and unfamiliar, but it was also narrow and it curved nicely with Kurt's body…it curved _very _nicely with Kurt's body. "I-I like it, I think it's really…sexy. Why'd you get it anyway?"

The younger Warbler blushed at the compliment. "I got in an argument with Santana. She called me a prude and bet I wouldn't even be able to handle a fake tattoo. So I one-upped her and got this. And to tell you the truth…" Even though they were alone he lowered his voice to a whisper, like he was about to say something scandalous. "I kinda like having it. It's like I'm Opie Taylor outside, and a naughty bad boy inside!"

The words made a picture rise into the older boy's head of the pale teen dressed head to toe in black leather, a flirtatious smirk on his face and a riding crop resting seductively between his fingers. He smiled devilishly at the thought. _Naughty bad boy indeed…_

Kurt shrunk away slightly. There was a glint in his boyfriend's eyes he hadn't seen before. He wasn't sure if he should be afraid, or intrigued. "Um…Blaine?"

The doorknob suddenly jostled, followed by a few urgent knocks. Kurt hurriedly zipped his pants back up, his face a prime shade of red. "Just a minute!"

Blaine quickly grabbed the discarded messenger bag and whispered, "You go out first. I'll wait a minute so they don't think we're up to something."

"We _aren't_ up to something…yet." He smiled shyly as he shouldered his bag, realizing what he'd said.

He received a responding grin and a gentle nudge on his back. "That won't matter when someone reports us leaving a locked bathroom…together!"

The flush in his porcelain cheeks returned, and he unlocked the door while Blaine hid in the nearest stall.

He heard a hushed apology from Kurt while someone bowled their way inside the bathroom, and Blaine was left with his thoughts. He was rather proud of his quick thinking in the face of almost shoving the younger Warbler against the wall for a steamy make out.

Kurt? A tattoo? His mind was filled with questions. When did he get that thing? Oh god did it hurt? More importantly, what would those lines of red feel like in contrast to that alabaster flesh? And what kind of noises would Kurt make if Blaine traced the design with wet kisses? How badly would he beg for his mouth to move just a little closer to—

Blaine put his hand over his mouth to silence the moan rising in his throat, and paused to make sure whoever else was in the bathroom hadn't noticed him. He blinked in surprise at his instantaneous response to the fantasy. It was just such a fascinating contradiction! The adorable, pure, _innocent_ Kurt Hummel shouldn't have a tattoo—even a fake one. Especially in such a tantalizing place! A place that wasn't dirty, but just sexy enough to intrigue those who had seen it; make them wonder what other naughty little secrets the boy had up his sleeve. He could see the countertenor slowly taking off his Dalton uniform, bending and writhing submissively to his unseen master.

Blaine almost slapped himself, choosing instead to run his fingers through his gelled hair in frustration. _No! Sex makes Kurt uncomfortable! Or did we forget that little talk in front of his mirror?_ _I can't pressure him with some freaky fantasy, especially when we've just started dating. Who knows if Burt's even talked to him yet? Besides, I only think the tattoo is exciting because it's so fresh in my mind. I just have to avoid thinking about it _and Kurt_ for a while, that's all._

He nodded proudly at his resolve. Unfortunately the needy erection now straining against his dress slacks would probably be noticeable to his next class. The soloist closed his eyes. _Dead kittens…accidentally catching sis shaving her armpits…kissing Rachel. _His eyes snapped open and he glanced down at his lap in surprise. That helped.

(Later)

Blaine smiled tightly as his boyfriend approached him. It was time for their walk to their last class, the only one they had together. His plan to keep a tattooed Kurt out of his thoughts was a virtual failure; to the point where Blaine determined he was too damned imaginative (and perverted) for his own good. Whenever he tried to look at the writing on the blackboard he would start to see the henna design, and he'd imagine running his fingers over it while Kurt straddled his hips, shyly covering his nude body but still moaning with abandon as their bodies moved together. Whenever he would try to listen to his teachers' lectures that excited whisper would float into his ear, and he'd imagine Kurt's angelic voice gasping with wicked delight while Blaine thrust into him. His messenger bag had to be settled on his lap for most of the day.

Lunch was a nightmare. He watched, horrified, as Kurt ate his yogurt, the boy's pliant tongue curling over the world's luckiest spoon. Fortunately the bell rang before he could grab the younger Warbler by the tie and ravish him in the middle of the cafeteria.

The futile struggle with this new…_aching _desire all day had left the soloist wound up tighter than a spring, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it through a whole class period right _next_ to the object of his suddenly demented fantasies. Blaine bit his lip in dread.

"All set," the countertenor asked him expectantly.

"Uh, actually I'm a little behind. I…can't seem to find my History book. Why don't you go ahead," he supplied sheepishly.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's right there."

"I can't se—"

"Right there!" Kurt pulled the book out of its place with a giggle and slapped it into his boyfriend's shaking hands. "Okay. Shall we?"

They made it to History mercifully without incident, and they even took their adjoining seats without trouble. The older boy exhaled slowly and loosened his tie a little. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The school day was almost over, and once he got home there was plenty of access to a cold shower before their date that night. _Yeah, I can handle this_.

Then Kurt crossed his legs.

Blaine's eyes shot open. He suddenly developed x-ray vision, getting a vivid picture of the tattoo against a bare leg and a delicious hip, a more erogenous area discreetly hidden by crossed legs. He quickly looked away, blush flaring on his cheeks at the lascivious mental image.

"Blaine? Everything alright?"

"Mm-hmm," he replied, clearing his throat and hastily opening his notebook, trying to find a distraction. Thankfully the teacher chose to begin her lecture.

It didn't help that he had read into the next chapter, and already knew the material she was covering. But everything she said he would play back in his head in an attempt to stay focused. It was all he could do to keep from reaching over and dragging his boyfriend to the floor. He tensely drummed his pencil between his fingers, keeping his eyes dead ahead.

"_Blaine_!"

He jumped about a foot at the harsh whisper behind him, his pencil falling from his fingers. He sighed at himself in irritation. This was getting ridiculous; he wasn't some horny sex-fiend. He certainly ought to have enough to restraint to survive one more class without problems. He leaned back to address the voice. "What?"

"Are you okay man? You look really tense."

He turned around and smiled at David. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

David tentatively smiled back. "Sure."

The Warbler sighed at himself. So what if Kurt had a secret tattoo? It was just henna! It would only last for two weeks. Nothing to get excited about. The younger teen was still very innocent and naïve. He bent to retrieve his pencil.

He didn't know exactly how it happened, but his treacherous eyes wandered to the left, and he saw that Kurt was absently running his fingers over his hip and upper thigh.

Blaine froze, mesmerized.

The angelic boy didn't even look like he was aware of what he was doing. To anyone else it might look like he was just looking for the opening in his pocket while listening to the lecture. But nothing the teacher was talking about warranted that heated expression. Hazel eyes widened in awareness. Kurt was turned on.

His pale blue eyes were glazed over with lust and his ample lips were parted, a shaky breath escaping from them as he squirmed in his seat. His free hand clenched and unclenched lazily against his desk, and the slender fingers still playing at his hip started moving in idle circles. Blaine realized he was tracing his henna tattoo. _It's getting to _him_ too!_

The brunette wasn't even looking at him, but his mouth spread into a slow smile, as if he had heard the mental epiphany.

The soloist quickly turned back to his notebook, crossing his legs tightly to hide his reaction to the sight. _Shit!_

Sweat started to bead on his brow as he looked up at the clock, nervously unbuttoning his blazer. Almost an hour left. He knew there was no way he would be able to finish class without _some_ embarrassing incident. Not with that beautiful boy blushing and writhing in arousal right next to him! He had to take care of it.

His hand went up like a shot.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"May I be excused to the restroom Mrs. Ross?"

"Oh, by all means," she said easily, and turned back to the blackboard.

He carefully made his escape, holding his bag in front of his lap and making a point to avoid looking at Kurt.

Once he was out of the classroom he heaved a breath of relief and rushed to the bathroom. He'd never felt such an explosive sense of _need_ before, and the impassioned look on the younger teen's face was almost too powerful a temptation to resist. He groaned at himself, the sound a combination of sexual frustration, turmoil, and humiliation. To masturbate in public? At school even? _But at least if I get it out of my system now I'll be able to get coffee and take a walk in the park with him no problem_.

He'd barely set his bag down when the bathroom door burst open, and he whirled around just in time to see Kurt slam it shut again.

"Kurt?"

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. How'd you get ou—"

"I told her I had to go to the Nurse's office."

He glared at the countertenor. "Are you crazy, they call and check when you go to the Nurse's office!"

He shrugged his slim shoulders and the older teen just noticed how worried he looked. "I'll say I had to throw up on the way there. I just…wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked like you were in pain."

The soloist sighed and smiled at his boyfriend. The concern was sweet, even if it was a little misplaced. He kissed the boy's cheek in reassurance.

"I'm fine."

Kurt smiled back and lowered his lashes in modesty before his eyes suddenly widened.

Blaine looked down, and saw that his condition had become _very_ visible. He quickly turned away and covered his mouth in mortification.

"Um…d-do you…no! I'm sorry! Nevermind, I'll leave you alone!"

"Wait!" Blaine said in a panic, and Kurt froze, his shoulders hunched and a hand poised on the doorknob. His elfin ears were bright pink.

He knew he should have let the younger Warbler go. He should have quietly handled his problem and met the brunette with a gentlemanly apology plus explanation at The Lima Bean. But he hated the idea of the innocent teen having a few hours alone to worry about his perverted boyfriend trying to make him do something he wasn't ready to.

"Look I…I'm really sorry Kurt. I don't want you to feel pressured by this okay? I generally have much better control over my hormones than this. Normally I wouldn't even be in this situation at school. I-I mean don't misunderstand, I do have needs of a physical nature, but it's just been a…tumultuous day." He stopped for a moment and shook his head; he'd started rambling. "Let me be frank,"

The countertenor turned and shyly met his eyes, keeping his gaze above the waist.

He maintained the eye-contact and stepped closer. "I would _never_ try to force you into anything you weren't ready for Kurt. Okay?"

There was a heavy pause before a timid smile lit his porcelain features. "Yeah, sure."

"Good," he said, sighing in relief. He slipped his hands uncertainly into his pockets.

The paler boy bit his lip and stared at his shoes for a while. When he finally did speak his cheeks grew red again. "Blaine…It's nice to know that you won't pressure me but…just so you're aware…I have needs of a…physical nature too."

The soloist blinked, not sure he heard correctly. "Pardon?"

Kurt twisted a little on his heels in embarrassment, speaking very quickly. "Well I've been reading a lot about it, so my discomfort with sex has more or less gone away since we started dating. In fact I'm more curious about the matter than anything else right now. Curious about what'd it feel like…" He looked back up with a nervous smile. "Specifically, what it'd feel like…with you."

Blaine's jaw dropped and his cock twitched in interest at the confession. _Oh God Kurt's been thinking about sex? With me? _He smiled in adoration and moved in even closer. "Really?"

The brunette's eyes narrowed at the approach. It was slow and deliberate, like a predator hunting cornered game. "Yes, really," he replied warily.

"Hmm…," the older teen murmured thoughtfully, plucking the messenger bag out of Kurt's clammy hands. "Tell me something Kurt?"

The countertenor's voice was shallow as he replied. "Yes?"

The soloist lazily played with the lapel on his uniform, the close contact making the paler boy's heart pound against his ribcage. "What was running through your head in class just now? You seemed a little…inflamed."

Kurt gaped at him in terror. "Y-you noticed?"

Blaine's smile broadened and his hand rested flat against Kurt's uniform. "I noticed you were fondling your tattoo."

"…Oh," the younger Warbler said, shifting his eyes away self-consciously.

"I admit I've been…curious lately too." He looked up and the brunette started trembling when he saw the desire etched on his boyfriend's face. "But today my curiosity has mostly revolved around that tattoo. Nice to see the damn thing's having a similar effect on you."

"Well I told you I liked having it," Kurt said defensively.

"I can see that." His hand moved to the paler boy's side. "You still haven't answered my question," he said, that hand gliding downwards. "What exactly _were_ you thinking about Kurt?"

The countertenor inhaled sharply as nimble fingers slid under his jacket and touched the tattoo on his hip. He was amazed when the soloist started to outline the design perfectly through his slacks. _He only saw it for a minute, how does he…_ He looked back into those hazel eyes and was met with a goading stare. His lips tightened and he realized he was being issued a challenge. So, Blaine wanted to know what he was thinking about?

Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hands and used them as leverage to push him against the wall. He felt a swell of satisfaction at the shocked expression on Blaine's handsome features before he clamped their lips together.

The older teen closed his eyes as a warm tongue entered his mouth and soft hands cupped his face, moving up into his hair. He tilted his head to increase the contact between their mouths and Kurt's tongue enthusiastically ran along his, making his breath hitch. He gripped slim hips in response, realigning their bodies so the countertenor could feel the full impact of his need.

The younger boy gasped and Blaine took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto a pulse point near his jaw.

Kurt released a whine in pleasure, slowly grinding his hips against Blaine's in retaliation. The soloist moaned into a creamy neck at the delicious pressure against his dick before hungrily pressing their mouths together again. He ran exploratory hands up the paler teen's lithe torso, feeling the muscles contract under his touch; his body was very receptive. And he was very passionately involved in their kiss, sliding their bodies even closer while still fervently attacking Blaine's mouth and driving him mad with need. _Not so naïve after all…mmm…oh god definitely not naïve._ Suddenly the image of Kurt stripping didn't seem so farfetched.

He shuddered when he felt the younger boy sucking on his tongue and bucked his hips at the sensation before a tiny voice in his head reminded him that they were still at _school_. He reluctantly pushed his boyfriend away, both of them panting heavily.

He smiled breathlessly at dilated blue eyes and flushed cheeks. "As enjoyable as this is, if we keep going I can't guarantee I'll be able to stop. But I think you made your point."

Kurt smiled back, still a little flustered, and nodded. "Good." He went to mirror to fix his hair. "So here's the plan. I'll let you deal with your little problem privately now, and tonight we'll get coffee, we'll go to the park," he shrugged and that mischievous sparkle lit his eyes again. "And then maybe find some nice secluded tree where we can start kissing again. Deal?"

The older boy's grin widened and he nodded in eagerness. "Deal."

Kurt carefully readjusted his clothes and straightened his tie, still looking at his reflection. "So…the tattoo was getting to you too?"

Blaine laughed a little and joined him at the mirrors to tame his own hair. "Yeah. I never thought much about body art, but on you it's very…alluring. It's the contradiction, you know. Like you said, you're part Opie, part bad boy."

"Huh. Does this mean that once the henna wears off you'll have an easier time keeping your desires at bay?"

The soloist smiled impishly and put an arm around a slender waist. "Do you really think I'll be able to keep my hands to myself now that I know you can kiss like _that_? No, Kurt; I'm afraid you've only made yourself even more irresistible."

The brunette grinned; a little shy, but also pleased with himself. "Well…good to know," he said, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek in thanks. He went to retrieve his bag.

"But just for the record, if you plan to share any more dirty secrets about yourself with me in the future, I'll have to ask that you don't do it at school."

The younger Warbler tilted his head curiously.

"It makes for a very…distracting day."

Kurt giggled. "Duly noted. Fortunately for you I think I'm fresh out of dirty secrets for the time being."

Blaine raised a brow skeptically. "You _think_?"

"Well…does having a stripping fantasy count as a dirty secret," he asked awkwardly, fidgeting as his hand moved to the doorknob.

The older boy's heart skipped at the coincidental admission. "Technically yes. But don't worry I've already spent part of the day imagining you stripping."

The countertenor paused and his blue eyes ran appreciatively down the other boy's body before he opened the door. "I wasn't referring to myself, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth parted in renewed interest as Kurt smoothly left the bathroom.

He rushed to lock the door behind his boyfriend and shut himself in a stall again, hastily unbuckling his pants. Kurt was still adorable, and still pure, but his innocence was rapidly disappearing in the face of his newfound curiosity. Blaine slowly grinned. He had always considered himself to be something of a mentor to Kurt, and what kind of mentor would he be if he didn't nurture and satisfy his pupil's curiosity? His head tilted back in pleasure, his imagination going wild with possibilities.

FIN

**I firmly stand by my opinion that Blaine isn't the only sexy one in the Klaine relationship. Baby penguin my ass…Henna is a simple paste and is painlessly preserved to the skin with an aromatic lemon-sugar solution; about a twenty minute process. Well, I hope you liked it. I guess I've accidentally set a standard for myself, and writing this one was a pretty rocky process, so I only hope it meets those standards. Please feel free to fave/review if you like. Feedback helps you grow big and strong.**


End file.
